Netherrack Steve
This page was written by EnderChas. Enjoy! ---- I heard drips of lava, dripping down the cave. "Come, child. Come..." This ain't normal. I was hearing whispering... No. It must just be my imagination. I have always accepted and believed creepypastas are fake since a young age. We all know they are fake. It must just be my imagination. I proceeded down the cave. I heard the whispering, and lava dripping, and it was louder. I must be getting closer. I am sure nobody will be there, it must be my imagination. "Don't be a baby." I muttered to myself, to try to free myself from fear. It didn't work. I still felt more scared by the minute, as I heard the whispering and lava drips get louder. Suddenly, lava fell down behind me. I looked ahead, and saw that lava was surrounding me. I had one, and only one chance to escape this cave. I grabbed a block and placed it beneath me to prevent the lava from killing me. I heard somebody walking towards the lava, so I began to build my way up. I mined up, and I got out of that cave. "Thank god. Never going there again." I thought to myself. However, at night time, lightning struck my world and the ground began to turn into netherrack and the water into lava. "I must be dreaming." I thought to myself, "this isn't really happening. It can't be" I saw a steve-like figure appear on the hill where my house was. "No. This must be hallucinations. This isn't happening" I continued through my world, I was frightened to death. I would wake up in a minute though, and things would all be normal. "Try pinching yourself. Try to wake up" I heard the whispers. I pinched myself five times. Ouch. That hurt and I still hadn't woken up. This can't be a dream. This is happening. I was having a paranormal encounter with something... someone... and I need to get to the bottom of this. I turned on my screen recorder, and started the recording. I proceeded my world with caution, and fear that 'he' could strike at any moment. I went towards my house, and I saw my house had been replaced with a castle, so I decided to walk up the staircase to this castle, and as much as I was scared to death, I did it anyway, because I was recording therefore I would be able to get proof of this. When I went up, I saw netherrack burning, and a throne room ahead. I walked in, my heart was THUMPING now. I saw him. Netherrack Steve. His skin was hard netherrack, and both of his eyes were made of lava and lava was dripping down his body like blood. He was holding fire in his hand, and he had a netherrack sword completely blazing of fire. I thought he was friendly like the other Steves were said to be when I read the story about Blue Steve. So I went up to him to speak to him, and asked whether he needed help. He acted quickly, and summoned fireballs and hurled them at me. As soon as one hit me, the recording stopped and deleted itself. I ran out of the castle. Netherrack Steve was not the same as the other Steves. He is evil and the Steves are trying to warn us of him. That is all I know for now... After that I deleted the world and didn't go back to it. Bye... Written by EnderChas Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:EnderChas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities